KAAMELOTT : La lotion pour les cheveux
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Le roi de Carmelide Leodagan a besoin d'une lotion pour les cheveux.


KAAMELOTT : La lotion pour les cheveux

KAAMELOTT : La lotion pour les cheveux

Le soleil passe par les rideaux de la chambre du roi de Carmélide. Il s'étire dans son lit puis ouvre les yeux. Il constate que son épouse est déjà levée.

- Voilà un matin qui débute bien !

Léodagan se lève et retire son bonnet de nuit. Mais quelque chose attire son regard. Il plonge sa main dans le bonnet.

- Ben ça alors !

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme cela !

Léodagan s'habille rapidement. Une vois vêtu, il se prépare à quitter la pièce quand sa femme entre avec un plateau charger de nourriture.

- Vous partez déjà , s'étonne Séli.

- Oui, je suis pressé, répond le roi de Carmélide sur un ton bourru.

- Vous êtes pressé ! Si j'avais su, je serais resté couché ! Moi qui avais décidé de vous faire une surprise pour votre anniversaire.

- C'est très aimable de votre part, mais nous verrons cela plus tard, répond Léodagan toujours bourru.

Il pousse sa femme de la porte pour sortir avec précipitation.

- Eh bien ! Ça m'apprendra d'être aimable avec un rustre pareil, lance Séli.

Léodagan descend l'escalier pour rejoindre l'atelier de Merlin. Quand il arrive devant l'atelier, il frappe avec insistance à la porte.

- Voilà, voilà, j'arrive, répond la voix endormie du druide.

La porte s'ouvre à peine que Léodagan s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Il découvre Merlin en chemise de nuit, les cheveux en bataille, qui se gratte le dos.

- Sire Léodagan, s'étonne le mage. Il est tôt, que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'ai un gros problème !

Merlin lâche un énorme bâillement.

- Bien, je vous écoute, reprend le druide.

- Je perds mes cheveux !!!

- Ah ! Et depuis quand ?

- Je viens de m'en apercevoir !

- Donc, il n'y a rien de grave.

- Vous me soulagez, respire le roi de Carmélide. Vous avez un remède, une potion ??

- Vous prenez deux œufs frais et un verre de lait. Vous mélanger le tout dans un bol…

- Ce n'est pas une recette d'omelette que je vous ai demandé , s'emporte Léodagan.

- Laissez-moi finir ! Une fois bien mélanger vous appliquer le liquide sur vos cheveux et vous masser bien puis rincer à l'eau claire abondamment puis sécher vos cheveux avec un linge doux. Faite cela au moins trois fois pas semaine.

- Et avec cela mes cheveux ne vont plus tomber ?

- Euh… Non.

Léodagan fait mine se sortir son épée.

- C'est de ma faute, je ne suis pas bien réveillé, ajoute vivement Merlin. Cette recette c'est contre les pellicules.

- Vous avez une potion oui ou merde , demande avec un air menaçant le roi de Carmélide.

- Oui, oui. Mais il faut aller à l'étable du château.

- L'étable ?

- Pour un ingrédient. Donc si vous voulez bien attendre dehors le temps que je me change.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas me changer devant vous !

- Voyons, nous sommes entre hommes !

- Oui, mais quand même !

- Bon, soupire Léodagan en se tournant vers la porte puis se ravisant. Dites-moi, vous êtes bien le fruit d'un démon et d'une pucelle ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Vous avez plus de la pucelle ! Voire même de la pucelle effarouchée, lance Léodagan en sortant.

Merlin et Léodagan sont dans l'étable du château.

- Alors , fait avec impatience le roi de Carmélide. Vous m'avez fait venir ici pourquoi ?

- Voici mon âne, fait fièrement le druide.

- Et alors ?

- Pedro, c'est son nom…

- J'en ai rien à glander du nom de votre âne !

- Il a une particularité. Son urine ralentie, voir stoppe la chute des cheveux.

- Pardon ???

- Oui. Pedro l'âne ralentit la chute des cheveux ! Vous pouvez me croire. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner les noms de certains soldats qui ont bénéficié de cette faculté.

- Bon d'accord, je vous crois. Mais je dois faire comment ? Ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir que je vienne tous les matins pour qu'il me pisse sur la tête.

- Bien sûr que non , s'exclame Merlin en sortant de sous sa tunique un bocal. Je vais vous le remplir. Vous aurez juste a en verser un peut dans le creux de la main puis de vous le verser sur la tête et de frictionner fermement tous les matins.

- C'est tout , demande Léodagan soupçonneux.

- Oui. Bon, maintenant laissez-moi faire.

Merlin place le bocal sous l'animal puis récite une incantation avant de plaquer ses mains sur l'échine de la bête. L'âne se met à remplir le bocal d'un liquide ambré. Une fois le bocal rempli, Merlin saisit le récipient et le ferme avant de la tendre à Léodagan.

- Donc, je dois me frictionner la tête chaque matin avec ça , demande le roi de Carmélide avec un léger dégoût.

- Oui.

- Et mes cheveux vont cesser de tomber ?

- Oui.

- Parfait , fait joyeusement Léodagan en partant.

- Par contre, il y a un effet secondaire, ajoute Merlin d'une voix tremblante.

Le roi de Carmélide se retourne le visage agressif.

- Et lequel ??

- Durant le traitement, la couleur de vos cheveux va tourner au blond.

- Au blond ! Mais de quoi je vais avoir l'air !!!

Quelques jours plus tard, Léodagan et son épouse déjeunent en compagnie du roi Arthur et de Guenièvre. Le roi de Carmélide porte un chapeau étrange sur la tête.

- Père, fait la reine Guenièvre. Vous ne pourriez pas retirer votre coiffe ? Nous sommes à table et à l'intérieur de plus.

- J'ai un peu froid à la tête.

- Il n'arrête pas de me dire ça depuis des jours, se plaint Séli. Même le soir il porte un gros bonnet de nuit maintenant ! Je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge qui fait ça.

- Voyons beau-père ! Vous êtes encore en pleine force de l'age, fait Arthur.

- Ce n'est pas ça, proteste Léodagan.

- Vous allez retirer votre coiffe oui ou non, incite Séli.

- J'ai pas envie, répond Léodagan.

- Bon, soupire Arthur en reposant sa nourriture dans son assiette. Retirez votre chapeau sinon on va passer le reste du repas dessus.

- Non !

- Bien dans ce cas. Moi Arthur, Roi de Bretagne, je vous ordonne Léodagan, Roi de Carmélide, de vous découvrir devant moi.

- Vous faites chier !

Léodagan retire sa coiffe, alors que des rires remplissent la pièce en découvrant les cheveux blonds.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé, pouffe Arthur.

- C'est de la faute de votre enchanteur !

- Merlin ?

- Oui vous en avez un autre.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous été voir Merlin, s'étonne Séli.

- Je commençais à perdre mes cheveux. Voilà, soupire Léodagan.

- Ben c'est réussi vous ne les perdez plus, mais ils sont blond !

- Il parait que c'est provisoire.

- Si c'est la fameuse lotion de Pedro l'âne, je confirme, fait Arthur en avalant une gorgée de vin.

- Et comment vous avez cela, questionne Guenièvre.

- Oui ! Comment vous savez çà , ajoute Léodagan.

Le roi garde sa coupe devant sa bouche.

- L'un de mes gardes a suivi le même traitement. D'ailleurs, ça a très bien fonctionné sur lui.

- Un garde bien sur, lance Léodagan sur un ton soupçonneux.

- Bon si on finissait de manger , fait Arthur nonchalamment.

FIN

À la Renaissance, en Italie et plus précisément à Venise, les femmes se servaient de l'urine de jument pour se décolorer les cheveux. C'est de là que vient le fameux « blond vénitien ».

- 4 -


End file.
